Were Trapped Together
by ForteKham617
Summary: As An Order Given To Him By His Boss, Scott Has To Lock His Bosses' Money In A Gigantic Safe. Little Did He Know That He Would Be Locked Up With His Opposite, Dakota! This Story Is A Parody Of The Family Guy 150th Episode.


Were Trapped Together

Scott's P.O.V

It started out as a normal day. I awoke from my slumber, just for my Pappy to tell me that there was an invitation sent for me. Curious, I opened the letter, and skimmed It, just to find out It was just some stupid Total Drama cast reunion party, or something like that.

"No way I'm going to meet those tools again" I said to myself. I grabbed my suitcase filled with my various items, and made my way towards work. After a long and boring day, I was ordered by my jackass of a boss to say behind and make sure all of his money was locked in his special safe. Lazy bastard can't even do it himself. His safe was probably the biggest safe I've seen in a while. I mean, you could put two cars, and three king size beds in there. As I was going through the my bosses' money, I noticed a familiar figure caught my eye. "Oh God" I sighed loudly to myself.

"Well, hi to you too, Scott!" She snapped at me. The person was none other than Dakota Milton. You know, the spoiled, Daddy's girl. She lives not to far away from my house, or my work. She also wasn't the monster she turned into from the island. "What do you want, Princess" I asked her rudely.

"Oh" she remembered. "I was just going to ask if you were going to the reunion party….thing." Yep, Dakota's still an Airhead.

"No" I practically yelled at her. "I've got much better things to do then waste my time at some party" I told her. "Like what" She asked. "Killing kitchen rats with your Pappy, yeah, your definitely living the life" she sarcastically asked me.

Irritated, I slammed down my bosses' money on the floor of the safe. This action made Dakota jump. "Why do you care if I come or not" I asked her honestly. "I don't" she replied. "Chris just asked me if I could see if everyone was going to be attending.

"And by my calculations, you're the only one who's not coming" she told me, acting like a smart-ass.

Dakota's remark made me chuckle. "Aww, isn't that cute" I told her. "Your actually trying to sound smart for once in your life!" Angry, Dakota slammed her fist on the wall of the safe. "Your such an asshole, Scott" she snapped at me once again. All of a sudden, the safe door closed shut from Dakota's punch. "What the Hell was that" I asked her. I turned my attention to the door. I ran to It, pushing Dakota out of my way. She quickly got back up, and started banging on the door.

"Somebody" Dakota yelled as loud as she can. "Anybody, please, help us, we are trapped!" She continued to rant. "It's no use" I told her. "Everyone is all ready at home. These doors won't open again until when my boss opens it."

"How long could that be" she asked me a little worried. "That should be tomorrow morning" I told her. "But, I can't be locked in here for, God knows how long, I've got to get to the party" she yelled at me once again at the top of her lungs. I didn't bother to answer her.

"What are we going to do until then" she asked me a little more calm then before. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting some much needed sleep" I told her as I began to rest my ass on the cold floor. "Yeah" Dakota said. "That actually sounds pretty good" she said a little tired. Strangely, Dakota walked over to me, sat down, and started snuggling next to me.

"Umm…..What are you doing" I asked her. "I'm just getting myself all warm and snug" she told me. "But, don't be getting any ideas! I don't want any Fan Fiction about us" she told me with warningly. "If ForteKham617 is writing, I think we will manage" I told her.

After a few hours, I woke up and noticed that Dakota wasn't up yet. I just shrugged at the fact that she can sleep later than me. I then walked over to my suitcase, and opened it. All I had in it was a gun, a bottle of Coca Cola, a pen, and a blank sheet of paper. I pulled out the warm coca cola bottle. "I guess this is as good time as any" I said to myself. I started drinking the bottle, as if I hadn't drinked anything in ages. "Whatcha doing" Dakota said to me, head tilted. "I'm having some coc-I mean wine! Yes, I'm having some wine" I lied to Blond. Luckily, the bottle name was scratched out a couple days ago by yours truly. I thought to myself how fun would it be to mess with her small mind. "Want some" I offered her.

"Your offering me wine" she asked me a little excited. "Yeah, didn't you hear me the first time" I sarcastically asked her. "Daddy said I shouldn't drink" she responded back to me. "Well, Daddy's not her right now is he" I again sarcastically asked her. "You know what, your right Scott! This is so exciting, my first time drinking real liquor" she yelled at me out of pure excitement.

She then grabbed the bottle right from my hands, and started chugging it. "Oh man, this stuff is really not that bad" she said between sips. After a few more gulps, dropped the bottle out of her hands witch of course hit the ground. "I think…I think the stuff hit…hit me" she stuttered.

"Yeah, looks like it" I responded back to her trying as hard as I can not to laugh. "You know what I think" she said. "I think that all the best stuff in this world is either illegal or….or against a code…..or some bullshit like that, you know" she asked me drunk. I just really can't believe that she got drunk off of COCA FREAKING COLA!

"You know what, Scott" Dakota asked me. "I…I like hanging out with you. I mean…I…just like the time we've spent together. We make a good….t…..team" she told me. "Yeah" I responded back. "We do make a good-pfft-HA HA HA HA HA" I couldn't hold the laughter in any more.

"What…..what are you laughing about" she asked me a little worried. "You idiot" I yelled at her between laughs. "That's not alcohol, that's coca cola! I can't believe you are this stupid" I said as I rolled on the floor. I really thought that was the moment I'd die from laughter. Dakota on the other hand, didn't find any humor. She looked at the bottle on the floor, then at me. She had this shameful look on her face. She then went to a corner and curled up into a ball. I opened one of my eyes to see what was happening. And for a moment, I actually felt like I did something bad.

"Dakota" I asked her, not laughing anymore. She didn't answer. I got up from my place on the floor and walked over to where she was. "Dakota, it was just a harmless prank" I pled to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to me, anger in her eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled at me. I jumped at her remark, actually scared. "Look, I didn't mean what I did, it was just a stupid, lame joke" I said to her. "For how ever long this takes, just don't talk to me Scott" Dakota again snapped at me. For the moment begin, I actually felt guilty about what I did. Maybe the reason I felt bad was because I guess Dakota…..reminds me of my Mom. I went to the opposite side of Dakota, and just sat in a corner like she did.

Dakota's P.O.V

I can't believe Scott would just do that to me! I mean I know we are not the best of friends, but I meant every last word of what I said to him. I do enjoy his company, and I do think he and I make a great team. A team of total opposites if you will. As I looked over my shoulder at Scott, I saw him laying down in a corner like me. But, for some reason, I didn't see the tough boy Scott, I saw the scared little boy Scott who just wanted to be accepted by others, but didn't know how to start. I decided to bury the hatchet between us. "Look" I said to Scott as he turned around to face me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just don't like to be used like a useless toy" I said to the ginger.

"So…" he started. "Does that mean you…..you know forgive me" I smiled at Scott's ways of trying to make me forgive him. "Yes" I said to him. "You've been forgiven." And I swear from that moment, I saw Scott actually…..smile. Not in the acting slick, or devious one, but a nice and happy smile. Sadly, the moment didn't last.

"Hey" he said to me. "don't you have a phone with you" he asked me. "Wait, I do" I answered his question excitedly as I dug through my purse. After a couple of seconds, I pulled out my phone. "Dammit" I said out of pure aggravation. "My phone will only work for one call" I said to Scott.

Scott's P.O.V

"Well, good" I said. "Call my boss. His number is 304-556-" I was interrupted when I saw Dakota. already dialing numbers. "Hi" Dakota said to whoever she was talking to. "Yes, I would like to return the black and white sweater that I got from you not to long ago" she said to the person on her phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I angrily asked her as I tried to grab the phone away from her, but it was to no avail. She just kept dodging me every time. "No, I don't have the receipt, but I think you guys should at least give me a refund because all you sell there is utter crap" she said to the person in her phone again. I then finally grabbed the phone from Dakota's hand. "Sorry, but she's going to have to call you ba-" I was interrupted when I no longer heard the man's voice. "Great" I sarcastically said. "We could have already been out of this Hell locker, but noooo! Miss Dakota had to call Bob's because she didn't like a stupid jacket" I said to her super pissed off.

"I had to" she defended herself. "the jacket was supposed to be returned before tomorrow." I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take her Airhead attitude, I snapped.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID CLOTHES" I yelled to her in pure rage. "OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I COULD HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH, MOONBEAM, MAN LADY, THUNDER HEAD! NO, I END UP WITH THIS STUPID BLOND BIMBO! GOD!" I yelled at her some more. I then looked at her expression. She was scared and sad at the same time. Tears were in her eyes. But, I refused to feel any sympathy for her stupidity.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean.." She tried to apologize to me while the tears were rolling down her cheek. She put her small hand on my shoulder, but I quickly smacked it off.

"I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU" I again yelled at her. "JUST, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT!" Dakota slowly backed away from me, sniffling and wiping the tears from her cheeks. She went over to a wall, didn't sit down, she just sort of…looked at it. It was quiet until I noticed there was a security camera. Yeah, the guy's got a freaking security camera in his safe!

"Hey, hey, someone If you can see us, help" I jumped and yelled at the camera like an idiot would do. "Don't even bother" Dakota said to me. "Someone would have already come and got us." Wow, I think that's the first thing Dakota said that sounded…smart!

"But if there's a camera…" Dakota talked like she was planning something. "Oh God! That means everything is on that!" At first I didn't get what she was going on about. But after a couple of minutes I caught on.

"Oh my God" I practically screamed in excitement like what Dakota did. "That's going to be so popular on You tube! I can't wait to post that!"

"Are you…..are you trying to hurt me, Scott" Dakota said to me. "Because I think you've succeeded" she told me, full of despair.

"Hey, don't be pining this shit on me, Princess" I said angrily at her. "I'm not the idiot who wasted the one call on herself! That's what I really hate about you Dakota! How you only care for yourself, not ever for others" I told her off.

"Oh, so It's that game we are playing, huh" Dakota questioned me, looking pissed off. "I'm selfish! Because I'm not the one who eliminated a freaking third of all the campers on the island just to help my damn self! And better yet Scott….do you really think I care about you?"

"Well, yeah" I answered back to her. "If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't have said all that shit about how we are a team and ya like hanging out with me. And also how you cried when I yelled at you" I answered back to her. It seemed like my answer didn't effect Dakota.

"The only reason I said all that bull crap was because I'm not very bright" She admitted. "You know that. And I would have cried if anyone had yelled at me the way you did. You're the best out of a bad situation, nothing more! And, back on the island, I didn't feel any sympathy whats so ever for you when you were in that trauma chair by that shark. I was actually grateful that happened to a scum bag like you" she said right to my face.

I really didn't know what to say back. She basically told me my life story. She was absolutely 100% correct on how no one cares about me. The only one who did care was my Mom, but she is dead.

"You monster" Was all the words I could find to tell Dakota. "You animal, I could kill you" I screamed at her. "Well, how convenient, you have a freaking gun right there in your suit case" she pointed the obvious to me.

"You've….you've known about that" I asked her out of pure curiosity. "I have known for a good couple of hours" she yelled at me. Dakota then walked over to the gun, grabbed it, and handed it to me. "Go ahead" Dakota taunted. "Shoot me!" I cocked the gun. "I have exactly one bullet, which is just perfect" I said as if I was a psychopath. Dakota just rolled her eyes at me statement. "Oh, your full of nothing but shit" Dakota said to me. She hit the gun out of my hands, which resulted in the gun to fire off by itself. The bullet bounced off wall to wall, hitting, and destroying the security camera. Dakota and I kept trying to avoid the bullet, which surprisingly worked every time. Eventually, the bullet got lodged into one of the walls. Dakota and I grabbed onto each other out of fear of dying. "I'm sorry, Dakota" I said to her. "I'm sorry too, Scott" she replied back to me.

A few more hours went by. I was double checking my bosses' money to make sure it was all accounted for, and Dakota was trying to get some sleep, but it looked like she couldn't keep her eyes shut. She then walked over to her purse and pulled out….a candy bar!

"Umm, Dakota, what's that" I stupidly asked her. "It's a candy bar, silly" she told me as if it were no big deal. "You mean to tell me that you've HAD FOOD ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME" I yelled at her. I didn't want to start fighting with her, but I just lost my temper again. "Well, you never asked" she told me. "And just for that, you don't get one" she oddly yet politely answered me. For a moment, I actually thought I was stupid.

"Alright, fine" I said to her. "I'm sorry for the outburst, can I please have one" I asked as politely as I could. "Yes you may" she answered. After a couple of minutes, Dakota pulled a candy bar out from her purse, and tossed it to me. When we were both done with our candy, Dakota turned to face me.

"Scott" She said. "Can I ask you a question" she wondered what my answer might be. "Sure" I simply said. At first, Dakota stuttered, but her question eventually came out. "Why do you have a gun in the first place" she curiously asked me.

"Well…." I started. "If I ever want to…..kill myself" Dakota didn't say anything, she just looked at me with a worried and serious expression on her face. I decided to continue to talk. "It's just….I've always felt comfort knowing that there is a way to….end it all. And besides…since you all laughed at me when I was in that machine…..I knew that no one would really care if I did kill myself….the pen and the paper were going to be used to write my will" Dakota just kept staring at me with the same expression.

"Oh my God" she said to me. "Your serious" I just nodded my head up and down. We both sat down, and she placed her hand on my leg. "Scott putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger, doesn't mean you'll die! You could end up again in that machine! And I don't think you would want to go through that horrible process again. And your wrong Scott! There would be a person that would miss you, and that person is me!" Dakota spoke with true honesty to me.

"Oh yeah" I said back to her. "Then how come you said you didn't care about me" I asked her. "I only said that Scott because you hurt me" she relied back to me. "But really, besides Sam, I don't know what I would do without you! I mean your probably the only person who understands me, the real me" Dakota told me. "And….I guess I do…..kind of….love you" she as she was scooting closer and closer to me. I could only smile at her. "But, not as a "lets make out" love, but as a "love like your own family."

"Thank you, Dakota" Was all the words that I could bring out of my mouth. After that I said that, we both hugged each other. "I'm getting kind of sleepy, how about you" I asked her. "Yeah, I agree with you" she replied back to me. After a couple of minutes, I noticed that Dakota was a little bit far away from me. I know this is going to sound really corny, but I got close to Dakota and got "warm and snug" with her. Little did I know that she was smiling.

"Scott, were you locked in here all night?" The familiar voice woke me from my sleep. Just as I thought, it was my boss. I didn't answer him, instead, I picked up Dakota's sleeping body, walked out the entrance of the safe and started making my way to Dakota's house. Leaving the gun, the pen, and the paper a memory of the past.


End file.
